The Indestructible Transformer Wiki
The Indestructible Transformer Death Strike '''is the last known Transformer who possesses an indestructible Spark. He served as one of '''Megatron's few incredibly loyal Decepticon warriors. He followed the Decepticon Warlord without question, annihilating those who opposed his rule or sought to usurp him as Leader of the Decepticons. His rival, Titanus Five, also bears an indestructible Spark and possesses the power to extinguish Death Strike's Spark. Death Strike was locked in stasis near the end of the War for Cybertron and locked in stasis by the Autobots. Several years later, he broke out of stasis and executed his Autobot captives and travelled to Earth where he joined the war against the Autobots. He followed Megatron's orders loyally, eventually earning himself the position of First Lieutenant. He also found an enemy in the leader of the Predacons, Predaking. Eventually, Predaking's lust to determine the better fighter led to Death Strike's termination. Megatron was displeased that one of his most loyal soldiers had been terminated. The Chaos Bringer later revived Death Strike as Death Blast, as he had use for him. Death Blast rejoined the Decepticons later on and took his revenge on the Autobots and took his free time to get some well-deserved payback on the Predacon who was responsible for his termination. Death Blast resumed his position as Megatron's First Lieutenant and engaged Optimus Prime in the battlefield multiple times, each time nearly managing to terminate the Autobot Leader. He later found the Predacon Spark '''in a secret Energon storehouse and was granted access to a new form of Energon known as Super Energon. It was then that the Indestructible Transformer reformatted himself into '''Dark Blast. Unfortunately, this also ended up leading him to discovering there were more of his kind on Cybertron, who had all been murdered by the Decepticon Tyrant after realizing what a threat they were. For a while, Dark Blast turned his back on the Decepticons and assembled his own Army, attacking both the Decepticons and the Predacons, as well as the Autobots. He was eventually offlined by Megatron when the Decepticon Warlord found the location of his hideout. Megatron kept him alive and had Soundwave repair his wounds and reprogram with no memory of his own kind. When Megatron was terminated by Bumblebee, Dark Blast was infuriated and eventually took up his position as Leader of the Decepticons. It was he who uncovered the Decepticon Matrix of Leadership '''(a Relic that was thought to not exist). When '''Unicron and his Twin, Biocron awoke, Dark Blast unleashed the Matrix's power to destroy both Chaos Bringers. Dark Energon then consumed his Spark, transforming him into the new Bringer of Chaos, Bio-Blast. For many years, he waged a battle against the Autobots as Decepticon Leader. Around this time, he also made an enemy of the Human Olivia Hastings Holt. Oddly, this Human became the focus of his hatred, and he sought out the destruction of her homeworld and her death. A former Decepticon named Galvawarp turned on the Decepticons and became an enemy of Bio-Blast. Ultimately, Bio-Blast realized the errors of his way due to a discussion with Olivia Holt and a later warning from his serveant Strikedeath. Bio-Blast reformatted himself into a new being and renamed himself Bio-Strike, and he is now known as the Bringer of Peace, and he has become the Guardian of Earth and somewhat the guardian of Olivia Holt herself. There are different versions of him in different universes. History ''ROBLOX'' Universe Death Strike serves as one of the primary antagonists in the ROBLOX Transformers Universe. He started out as Megatron's First Lieutenant bent on annihilating anyone who opposed his leader's rule. He later went through multiple transformations, being reformatted by Unicron into Death Blast, then later using Super Energon to reformat himself into Dark Blast. As Dark Blast, he went rogue for a while until he was brutally beaten to a near-death state by Megatron. He later took over as Decepticon Leader and became Bio-Blast as a result of destroying Unicron and Biocron using the Decepticon Matrix. He was a ruthless Chaos Bringer, but oddly growing to hate a Human more than the Autobots. He sought out her death and the destruction of her home. He came close to destroying Earth, but called it off after Olivia Holt talked him out of it. When he battled against his serveant Strikedeath, he was warned that he would see the error of his ways. He did so, and helped Rodimus Prime save Olivia from a rogue faction of Transformers. After making amends, he reformatted himself into a Peace Bringer, renaming himself Bio-Strike. He became the Guardian of Earth and Olivia Holt's Cybertronian guardian. When Earth is attacked by Toxicron, Bio-Strike finds himself battling a reformatted Starscream, now Shadowscream, inside the giant's chest. Rodimus Prime arrives, and in an effort to help out, is shot several times in the chest by Shadowscream. The Matrix of Leadership rolls out his chest as he goes offline. Bio-Strike, flush with new energy, is able to claim the Matrix, reformatting into Strikus Prime, the Last of the Primes. Powered by the Matrix and bearing the power of a Prime, Strikus discards Shadowscream, throwing him into Space and releasing the Matrix's power, destroying Toxicron. Returning to the Space Station, Strikus Prime resumes his duty as not only Earth's Guardian and Olivia Holt's guardian, he took up his role as Leader of the Autobots. Strikus Prime remains a well-known intergalactic hero, leading the Autobots against the tyranny of his new foe, Nitrotron (later Galvablaze), the Decepticon Army and even the dangerous Shadowscream. G1 Universe In the G1 universe, Death Strike is a herald of Unicron. He arrives on Earth on a mission to destroy the Autobot Matrix of Leadership. When he first arrives, he is confronted by Starscream, Astrotrain and Blitzwing. The three Decepticons demand to know his purpose, and he responds by blasting the three of them and telling them firmly that he serves Unicron. Blitzwing questions this "Unicron" and is nearly executed by a charged-up blast from Death Strike's weapon. Death Strike attacks Manhattan and demands the Holder of the Matrix faces him or allow innocents to die. Optimus Prime and the rest of the Autobots arrive and battle Death Strike, eventually disabling him. As the Autobots leave, Death Strike reformats into Death Blast and attacks their Base. The Autobots counterattack and force Death Blast off. The villain attacks Decepticon Headquarters and demands the Decepticons help him destroy the Autobots. Death Blast and the Decepticons attack the Autobot Base, but Megatron double-crosses Death Blast and has the Decepticons unite with the Autobots. Death Blast reformats into Dark Blast and ferociously disables most of the Autobot and Decepticon forces, until Optimus Prime is able to knock him into the volcano, destroying him. When Galvatron is killed by Galvawarp, Cyclonus and Scourge secretly rebuild Death Strike and convince him to take his revenge on the Decepticons. Dark Blast attacks the Decepticon forces on Chaar, executiong Ramjet, Dirge, Shockwave and the Combaticons before launching a surprise attack on Galvawarp. Dark Blast savagely beats up Galvawarp and disarms him, reducing himself to a near-death state. Galvawarp uses White Energon to weaken Dark Blast to a state where he is able to blast the herald of Unicron several time through the Spark, killing him. Dark Blast's body is sent into space, and it is implied by his glowing optics that he still lives. Animated Universe Sometime after Starscream's attack on the Autobots while trying to claim the AllSpark, Death Strike arrived on Earth. He located his fellow Decepticons Lugnut and the crazed, three-faced Triple Changer Blitzwing. Lugnut informed Death Strike about the status of the AllSpark, as well as the Decepticon cause. Realizing that they could use the AllSpark to restore Megatron, Death Strike commanded them to locate the shards. As they find one in New York City, they are confronted by Bumblebee, Prowl and Optimus Prime. Death Strike, recognizing Megatron's enemy and believing him responsible for Megatron's demise, attacks Optimus with ferocity. Lugnut and Blitzwing abandon him during the battle. Prowl and Bumblebee draw Death Strike's fire, allowing Optimus Prime to access his Energon Axe. Death Strike immobilizes the two Autobots and prepares to execute them, but before he can, Optimus Prime slices him in half from top to bottom, offlining him. Bayverse Death Strike is one of many Decepticons in stasis when Megatron leaves Cybertron to find the AllSpark. He breaks free of stasis and goes on a rampage, killing Bulkhead and beating the Wreckers mercilessly. His battle against Ultra Magnus is monitored by Yats. Death Strike returns to Kaon with Yats and meets Starscream, who orders him to join Barricade, Frenzy, Brawl and Barricade to the planet Earth. Death Strike scans a local Earth Military Tank and reports that all witnesses were killed. Heading to his designated hideout, he sends a beacon summoning Starscream to Earth. When Megatron is freed from his icey prison in the Hoover Dam, Death Strike makes his way toward Mission City. He joins Bonecrusher's attack on Optimus Prime, but is quickly defeated. When Optimus Prime engages Megatron in battle, Death Strike returns into the city and witnesses Brawl's termination. Enraged, he attacks the human forces, disabling a wounded Bumblebee and corners the human Mikaela Banes. Ratchet and Ironhide jump in, bombarding the Decepticon with rapid gunfire while Ratchet dismembers his right arm. He is terminated by a blast through the face and chest by Ironhide, toppling him. After the Battle of Egypt, Soundwave uses a fragment of the AllSpark to revive the fallen Decepticon, reformatting him as Death Blast. Death Blast is a part of a Decepticon attack on Sam Witwicky's college. He is shot multiple times by Ironhide and Optimus Prime during the battle. Death Blast manages to grab hold of Ratchet and throw him into Ironhide. He is shot in the face several times by Optimus Prime before Shockwave arrives, killing Elita-1. While Optimus is distracted by Shockwave, Death Blast takes the chance to retreat with Starscream. Death Blast doesn't return again until the Battle of Chicago. He is first seen in the middle of the city with a couple other Decepticons. He is later seen again with Barricade and multiple other Decepticons holding Bumblebee, Que and Ratchet hostage. He laughs when Barricade kills Que, mocking the friendship Bumblebee had with the dead 'Bot. When Wheelie and Bains intervene in what should have been Bumblebee's execution, Death Blast was shot twice in the chest. He retreated with Barricade, abandoning Soundwave who was soon killed. Death Blast is later seen with Shockwave, Barricade and other Decepticons when NEST forces ambush them, blinding most of them. While many Decepticons and Barricade are killed, Death Blast is forced off alongside Shockwave after being bombarded by Roadbuster, Topspin and Twintwist. He, Shockwave and sixteen other Decepticons manage to pin down Sideswipe, Ratchet and Bumblebee under an extreme volley of gunfire until Optimus Prime arrives. Death Blast extends his blade and tries to combat the Prime, only to have his arm ripped off and a hole blasted through his head. Optimus then uses his head and throws it at Shockwave, who is more than pissed off at the time. After the Chicago Incident, humanity is losing its trust in the Autobots and turns on them, forcing the Autobots and the remaining Decepticons into hiding. Death Blast's remains are taken by the Humans and used to reconstruct him into a man-made Transformer to be used against the Transformers from Cybertron. He is a black, grey and silver sports car is seen in the KSI building and is mentioned by Savoy to be "Dark Blast", made from the data of Death Blast's severed head. He is later removed to Bejing after Savoy is informed about Galvatron's flaws, along with Stinger and multiple other mad-made Transformers. IDW Comics After Megatron is presumed dead during a battle against the Autobots, Death Strike brutally attacks Starscream, believing him to be responsible. With Starscream in no condition to lead and in medbay, the Decepticons look to Death Strike for leadership. Hating the Autobots, Death Strike rallies them for an attack. The Decepticons launch a full-scale assault on the Autobots, killing Windcharger, Blurr, Mirage, Hound and Cliffjumper. While fighting Optimus Prime, Death Strike is stunned to see his Leader arrive. Megatron reclaims Leadership of the Decepticons and orders them to retreat, but informs Death Strike that he was impressed with his actions, while glaring at the recovering form of Starscream, very displeased. In 2012, Death Blast (cycles after his resurrection by Unicron) travels back in time to the year 2010 with his minions Streakblast and Snavage. Betraying him in an attempt to return to their own time, Streakblast and Snavage begrudgingly pledge allegiance to Shockblast (whom Death Blast is posed to destroy in the future). After killing Snavage, Death Strike follows clues regarding Death Blast's presence and learns of his inevitable future. Believing Death Blast is lying, Death Strike savagely battles Death Blast but is defeated. Realizing something is similar, Death Strike suggests setting aside their differences and joining forces. With a future version of Death Strike and his present form in the same time, the Universe becomes unstable, especially because of Snavage being killed a couple years before his creation. Rodimus Prime travels to 2011 to return the future Decepticons to their time, unfortunately placing Optimus Prime and several other Autobots in limbo. The future Autobots and a few future Decepticons, the present Autobots and Decepticons join forces, as do the Wreckers and Decepticons' Mayhem Team. Invading Death Blast's base, they discover that Death Blast and Death Strike have teamed up, and together they are more than the Autobots and Decepticons can handle. A fierce battle takes place, with the Universe at risk. Death Blast and Death Strike destroy many Transformers (both present and future). Death Blast tackles Death Strike to save himself when Roadbuster tries ending it by destroying Death Blast's past self. As the battle reaches its climax, and Optimus Prime jumps in from limbo to confront Death Blast, Death Strike disembarks from the battle. Death Blast and the future Decepticons are returned to their own time, and the Universe becomes stable again. Shattered Glass He is simply known as Bio-Strike in this timeline. He is one of the Peace Bringers and an old partner of Galvawarp. He serves alongside the Decepticons on Earth and becomes the guardian of Olivia Hastings Holt. He, along with Blitzwing and Dreadwing, attend one of Holt's concerts and engages Rodimus and three other Autobots in defense of the humans. Bio-Strike and the Decepticons later learn that Olivia Holt is a key instrument to the war, and Bio-Strike closes in on the Disney Studios when he is informed by Compustrike that Rodimus, Bumblebee and Bulkhead have invaded the studio in search of Olivia. Cybertron Energon Armada Prime Category:Browse